The Family Pet
by Alastor Vega
Summary: The daughters of Ichigo and Orihime want to keep a stray dog. Ichigo is against the idea. Can they convince their father otherwise?


**There's one thing you should know about me, I love dogs. Especially family dogs.**

**Some minor edits. Mostly from what happen in the current manga to better fit this story**

"Can we keep him, daddy. Pretty Please?" Pleaded a five year old girl with short orange shoulder length hair and grey eyes, kneeling before her father. Her tiny hands grasp together and giving him the most adorable puppy dog eyes that was humanly possible.

"Yeah, daddy. Can we?" A three year old girl with long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail and with the same grey eyes as the other girl. She too was on her knees kneeling like her older sister and giving the same puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, Ichigo, can they?" Their mother backing them up as she mimicked her daughters' expression.

"Orihime, you to?" Ichigo shocked that his own wife would side with their little girls instead of her very own handsome husband. _'Wasn't there some law that states wives were suppose stand by their husbands with out question?'_

The reason why the bright hair females of the Kurosaki family were on their knees and begging to their favorite hero was that they were trying to convince him into letting them keep a stray dog that the girls found on the street and as they quoted 'Saved their very lives from certain destruction'.

Over dramatic in his mind.

And the husband/father tried with all his might in not budging on his decision on not letting them keep it. He even put up his infamous scowl for emphasis. Which was really useless considering that the Kurosaki girls and woman thought it was the most adorable expression that they ever seen. But despite that, he still wouldn't budge. Almost.

"There is no way we're keeping this mutt." He pointed at the canine in front of him. The dog's hazel eyes looked straight at the carrot top human, moving his head from side to side. Almost like he was trying to figure out this new person in the living room.

"Why not?" Yurika and Ringo cried out in unison. Their face looking distraught. Which didn't go unnoticed by their father.

"Because, well, you see," he tried to find an excuse. "Because we cant afford one." Proud at his answer.

"Of course we can." Yuriko told him, catching her father off guard. "You're a doctor. Which means you make lots and lots of money."

"Plus," Ringo enter the argument. "mommy is also a nurse. So she too makes lots and lots of money. There for…"

"You guys make so much money that it be a crime not to spend some of it on a cute little dog like Roku here." They said in perfect unison at the not so little dog, smiling their all so sweet smile at their beloved father.

"Well, that might be true. But..."

"And you don't have to worry about taking care of it." The little blonde interrupted.

"Because we take care all of his needs." The older orangette continued

"We feed him."

"Walk him."

"Bathe him."

"Play with him."

"You don't have to do anything."

"So, can we keep him?"

"Please?" They finish their combo attack together.

"I think they got you beat, Ichigo." Orihime finally talk, rubbing behind the ears of the hound. Who was enjoying the tender touch of the healer.

The former Shinigami look at each of their faces. From his wife's beautiful smile. To his daughters hopeful grey eyes. And even the mug of object of this meeting in the first place. And he knew there was only one true outcome of this. "Fine, we can keep him." He sighed in utter defeat.

"YOORAY!" The little munchkins shouted in jubilation, running up to their protector and giving him a giant hug. 'Thank yous' and 'I love yous' thrown at him. Their parents smiling at their excitement.

"But first we better take him to the vet to make sure nothing is wrong with him." Ichigo kneed before his daughters and patted their hairs.

"Ok, daddy." Yurika agreed. The girls planted sweet kisses on both sides of their father's cheeks.

'Come on, Roku-chan, let go." Ringo told their new pat. The three new ran out of the room. Their joyful laughers filling the whole house.

"I'm glad you made them keep the dog." Orihime said to her husband, standing by his side.

"Well, when you have three beautiful angels with equally beautiful grey eye pleading to their generous father slash husband, it's not surprising that he give h." he laughed at the fact he was so easily 'beat' by two little girls. Well, it wasn't all that bad in the end.

"Even so, you're one of the best husband and father anybody could ever ask for. And for that..." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "He deserves a special award." She smiled suggestively at her husband.

"And he gladly accepts it." his arms wrapping around her hour glass waist. His hands resting on her wide and wonder hips and bringing his wife's body closer to his. Her hands then began to run through his spike hair. Their lips coming closer to one another. Eager anticipation of tasting one another's lips. But it never came as they saw their youngest brood walking past them. Their eyes following her every movement.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Her mother asked, seeing the little blonde walking pass them again. This time with a broom and duster.

'Oh, Roku-chan made a dookie. And me and Nee-chan are going to clean it up like we promise." Leaving them, her father's face in utter shock.

"We haven't gotten that mutt for one minute and it's already making trouble." Feeling a headache coming over him

"Aaaah, my poor Ichi-kun is upset." Slightly mocking him. But only in an absolute loving kind of way. "How about a kiss to make it better?" she press their lips together, making him forget. For now anyway.

**If you think he had trouble winning fights with Inoue, he's going to have more trouble with his daughters. **

**The dog is a Tosa.**

**Yurika(Beautiful lily): 5yrs. May 28.**

**Ringo(Apple or Brilliant Guardian(got that one from Kitsuru): 3yrs. Feb 17.**

**Roku(Six) Kurosaki: 2yrs 3 months.**

**Note: Roku isn't that little.**

**Have a nice day**


End file.
